1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure compensated plug connector for use under water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors, such as are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,805, to Cairns, are particularly used in producing an electrical connection under water. A similar connector is known from EP 251655 A1.
In the case of such connectors which have to be plugged in under water, the problem arises that upon plugging in water, film adhering to the contact pin is introduced into the socket part.
The problem of the invention is to provide a connector of the aforementioned type where a reduction in the insulation resistance by introduced water or contaminants is essentially eliminated.
The basic idea of the invention is to design the connector in such a way that on plugging in there is a flushing of the contact pin and insulation zone, and the contaminants introduced in spite of the seal are removed. The moving up of fresh oil into the insulation zone provides a reliable insulation, even after multiple plugging has taken place.